


You Only Had to Ask

by Leela_of_the_Sevateem



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Smut, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2488811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leela_of_the_Sevateem/pseuds/Leela_of_the_Sevateem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara fantasizes in the privacy of her own room, forgetting the Doctor has no concept of privacy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Only Had to Ask

Clara's left hand gripped at her sheets and she bit her lip. The lamp cast a dim light over her figure, and the heater did its best to keep the autumn air out and flush more blood to her cheeks. Small muffled noises escaped through her nostrils as she tried to keep them in. Her right hand was under the sheets rubbing a well-known rhythm against herself. She sank her head into her pillow as she let a small gasp escape her lips. Small beads of sweat gathered on her forehead. Her eyes were shut so tightly she could see nothing but the blackness and stars. Stars that reminded her of her-

"Doctor" she whispered, hardly noticing she did so. Images of his fiery eyes flashed in her mind and she felt herself grow hotter at the thought of his throat when he turned to the side and how it would feel under her lips. How his hands would feel if they caressed her cheek. If he bent down to kiss her. 

She gasped, quickening her pace. Her eyes still shut so tight she didn't see the door cracked open. Her heart pounded in her ears as she drew closer to her climax. So loud it didn't hear the footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Doctor!" she said again, louder this time, followed by tiny gasping noises. She was so close now. The sound of her heart pounding in her ears was broken only by a deep voice that made it stop.

"Clara..." said the Doctor.

Clara's body moved too quickly for her brain to follow. Her eyes fixed wide in panic, she stood, panting and disheveled, on the side of the bed opposite the door. How had she gotten there? Her left elbow twinged as she remembered that at one point the floor was involved. Right. Ouch. She gripped the sheet in which she was wrapped with white knuckles as her brain raced to find the words that tumbled from her lips.

"Doctor! Um. Uhhh I was just... um. ASLEEP! Nightmares. Yeah. Really bad. And naked... Um. Naked because.. BECAUSE! I don't have to wear clothes when I sleep, who wears clothes to bed anyway. I am a modern woman and studies have shown- oh!" she breathed as the Doctor stepped towards her from the doorway. 

"Clara, " said the Doctor, and the "r" in her name tripped off of his tongue in a way that sent shivers down her spine.  
"Do you really think about me?"

Her breath, having just returned, hitched once more in her throat as she stammered to try to respond. 

"I... well." she finally managed to say, eyes darting from one of his to the other as she madly searched them for what to say. What did he want her to say? 

"I mean, Clara, do you think about me." his hand reached out in front of him.  
"Or do you think about..." The doctor's hand tightened into a fist, rubbing his thumb over his finger. His jaw clenched. 

"I'm sorry, I have to know."

Clara's brow furrowed. She opened her mouth, but her question was cut short by the Doctor's fingers on her temple. She jumped as he stepped into her mind, flashes of memory raced in front of her: adventures, childhood friends, emotions, fantasies - (Oh no-) The Doctor's face, his lips, his chest pressed against her back, guiding her hands over the psychic interface controls, then over his body-

Clara jerked away and stumbled backwards. Tripping over her sheet, her back met the wall with a thump. She squeezed her eyes shut, prepared to hold back tears, expecting the Doctor to chide her about childish delusions. The deafening sound of silence made her look back at last.

The doctor looked stunned. He laughed. He stopped laughing. He laughed again, running a hand through his wild, grey hair as he pivoted in place on the floor, the other hand on his slender hip, then bit his knuckle and turned back around. 

"Oh, Clara..." He grinned, beaming at her. He paused and pursed his lips into a wicked smile. His eyes glimmered with lust. 

"Clara Oswald..." his voice rumbled through the air as he strode towards her, eyes sweeping over her figure. 

"You only had to ask"

Her lips parted instinctively a split second before the Doctor's mouth claimed hers. They both inhaled sharply. His free hand flew to her waist and pulled her from the wall against his body. Her belly, separated from him only by the sheet, felt a strong pulse through the Doctor's trousers, and she felt her knees go weak. 

Luckily, they didn't have to support her weight much longer as the Doctor's mouth broke from hers long enough to tighten his grip and turn to throw her roughly to the bed. She was helplessly twisted now, and managed to free an arm to pull herself into a more comfortable position, but she was doomed to be trapped as the Doctor climbed on top of her and hoisted her upward underneath him, making certain her head was on the pillows. 

"My impossible girl" he breathed, brushing her hair out of her face. The Doctor gazed down, eyes filled with adoration and lust as he lifted her head to kiss her once more. The Doctor kissed and nipped searing trails down her neck. The hand that wasn't supporting his weight ran through her hair, down her cheek, across her collarbone and around the outside of her breast coming back up to pinch and tease her nipple through the thin cotton as his mouth continued its work. 

Clara squirmed underneath him, gasping at the sensations his touches were creating and growing increasingly frustrated at her stuck-ness. 

"Doctor!" she cried, the control freak finally becoming unbearably uncomfortable in her tangled restraints. 

The Doctor pulled away to look at Clara and, seeing her obvious distress, immediately climbed off of her to the ground beside the bed. She wriggled and kicked free of the sheet, desperately needing freedom, temporarily forgetting about her state of undress underneath it. She gulped in huge lungfulls of air and fell backward on her bed, breathing a final sigh of relief. Suddenly remembering how naked she now was, she pulled her legs together and propped herself up on her arms, looking over at the Doctor.

He was frozen, mid-way through unfastening his shirt. His wild eyebrows raised, blinking in awe.  
"Bless Rassilon" he breathed, his hungry eyes swept over her body and he started towards her, abandoning his task of undressing.

"Ah, Ah, Ah!" tutted Clara, swinging her legs over the bed and holding up a cautionary finger. If this was going to happen- if this was actually going to happen- it was going to have to be fair.

"Clothes. Off." She crossed her arms under her perfect breasts. 

The Time Lord looked hesitant. His composure wavered and he took a step backwards.

"Clara, listen, I'm not- I don't look-" he began, but couldn't finish. He ran a hand across his face, searching for his words.  
"Look, I'm not him anymore." he said finally, turning away to fasten his shirt back up.

And then she understood. All those times he recoiled from her touch, changed the subject, took a step back when she came too close, refused her advances... All those times were just excuses for running away, afraid that she could never love this new body. Oh, Doctor, always afraid, always running.

Clara stood and placed a hand on his arm, stopping him, turning him around gently to cast her warm smile into his ancient, stony face. 

"But you are." she said, touching his cheek. "Of course you are." She took over his task of unbuttoning, not breaking his gaze.  
"You're my Doctor. Who else would you be?" 

The Doctor swallowed hard as she pushed his shirt and coat over his shoulders. Clara could feel his eyes searing down at her as she looked over his naked chest. He was not a young man anymore, but he was still strong and slender. Clara ran a hand across the dusting of silver hair on his chest, which felt surprisingly cool under her fingers. His ribs and abdomen tensed with nerves, sucking air through his teeth. He clenched his jaw and looked away, briefly, then back into her face, searching desperately. Clara smiled at her prize, and glanced up for a split second to catch the Doctor's expression soften. She stood on her tiptoes to run her hands up his chest and shoulders, and into his hair, placing her lips on his throat. She breathed in the scent of parchment and ink, soot, sandalwood, and something else completely unidentifiable as she kissed his neck. She felt his tense, wiry muscles ease slightly at her touch and his hands found the small of her back. She let him pull her against his body. Their lips met as the doctor's hands explored her back. As she pressed herself against him she felt the Doctor's arousal pulse again against her belly, and then she remembered.

"Not fair yet" She announced, pulling away. Her hands flew to his belt, unbuckling it then unbuttoning his trousers with nimble fingers despite the doctor's small noise of protest. She freed his cock and bit her lip to contain an excited smile. It wasn't quite as slender as the rest of him.

"Oh yes, Doctor. That'll do nicely" She purred. tracing a finger along the underside to elicit a jump and a gasp. The Doctor chuckled breathily and his cheeks flushed pink as he sat on the bed to remove his shoes and slide off his trousers. 

'The Doctor blushes. Now there's a sight I'll never forget' Clara thought to herself, smirking, as she watched expectantly. 'Oh, yes. This one either.'

Now it was fair. 

She knelt between his slender legs and ran her tongue along the line her finger had earlier traced. She was rewarded by a gasp and a hissed word that was certainly not English, nor any other Earthly language. She kissed the tip before swallowing the impressive length, her hot mouth working over and over the shaft, eliciting a long strain of alien syllables, interrupted by gasps and moans, which traveled down through her core to her still slick cunt, aching for release. She moaned around the Doctor's cock as her clit throbbed, begging to be touched. 

As if on cue, the Doctor grasped her arms, pulling her up on top of him to kiss her hard. He rolled her over and pinned her underneath him once more, trailing kisses down her center, and past her belly button. It wasn't just his hands that were cold, she could feel his whole body pressed against her, calming her radiating heat. She shivered as his breath huffed across her curls.

"Sorry," the doctor muttered, suddenly stopping his kisses. "I almost forgot to warn you. Internal body temperature--" 

"Doctor!" She cried, exasperated, her enormous eyes glaring down at him, hair tousled madly around her shoulders. 

"Right." He said, grinning wickedly as he looked back down at her dripping sex, and slid his tongue from her soft, pink folds to her clit, then back down again, dipping into her, before coming up to circle languidly around and around. 

Clara moaned, leaned her head back, and tangled one hand in the Doctor's hair. Oh sweet heaven, that was good. He was skilled, and though he did not yet know exactly what she liked, he was clever and picked up on the way her muscles tensed at the different things he tried. As if it mattered.

"Ahh- oh god" she breathed, as he began to speed up. She had already been so close and the mere thought of the Doctor's head between her thighs was enough to send her mind reeling.

"I'm gonna- Mmn... Ahh!" Clara shuddered as her orgasm tore through her. She came hard into his mouth, unable to hold back wave after wave of delicious release. 

Her head spun as she slowly came back around to full consciousness. The Doctor began to sit back, an expression of smug self-satisfaction on his face. Clara sat up and grabbed his arms, pushing him back onto the bed and straddling him.

"Oh, no sir." she said looking down into his face, from which the smugness was quickly draining. 

"You didn't think you'd get away with just one, did you?" She kissed him hard and ground against his straining cock as he moaned into her mouth.

The Doctor hissed and grabbed her thighs as she lined him up with a delicate hand, his eyes clamped shut in pleasure. She undulated wickedly around the tip of his cock, relishing how her wetness covered it, before a gasp of disappointment and fear slipped through her lips when she was tossed sideways onto her back. The feeling was momentary, however, as the Doctor mounted her, mad with desire. He grabbed her hip, growling wicked syllables as he slid his elegant and nimble fingers into her. Clara gasped, surprised, and moaned with pleasure.

His long fingers continued to stroke her from the inside, subtly stretching her walls to better accommodate him. He bent forward and placed his forehead on hers, continuing to mutter strange sounds under his breath. With their heads together, Clara could feel what they meant.

"I need you...Clara. My incredible, unbearable... mine. Impossible girl... I need you." The doctor's intentions were pulled into her mind through the Gallifreyan. Some words that had no English equivalent were left as searing emotions, to which Clara replied by wrapping her legs around his waist, displacing his hand, which he let travel to his cock. Spreading her wetness down its underside to the base, the Doctor lined them up, and took a deep breath before burying himself completely inside her, letting it hiss from his lungs. 

Clara cried out and arched her back. She was not quite prepared for the size of him. She grabbed his shoulders, steadying him while she adjusted to his girth. They both took several ragged breaths before her grip loosened, allowing the Doctor to pull out slowly before pushing back inside her. They both moaned with pleasure. The Doctor set up a slow rhythm, and Clara, helpless underneath him, moaned and gripped his shoulders.

The room melted away as the Doctor continued his agonizingly slow pace, the warm air contrasting the sensation of his cool skin against hers. Clara's body hummed with delight as the Doctor's slender hips met the underside of her thighs again and again, speeding up ever so subtly. Clara could tell that his restraint was weakening, as his breaths became more erratic. He adjusted his knees and shifted his weight to one hand, reaching the other down between them, finding her clit and rubbing in time with his rhythm. Clara dug her fingernails into his shoulders. It was almost too much to bear. 

The Doctor thrust deep into her, his pace growing quicker.

"Say it again." he growled. Her ears drank in his husky voice and ragged breaths.  
"My name, Clara. Say my name." 

Clara shuddered, his voice sending her over the edge.

"Doctor!" She cried as she came hard around him.

He let out a strangled gasp, unable to contain himself as he spilled into her. Their bodies shuddered in spasms. Behind Clara's eyes, stars danced and burst. 

The Doctor pressed his forehead to hers, panting. They lay there for several moments in the afterglow, three hearts pounding inside two heaving ribcages. 

After a while the Doctor rolled off of her. Clara uttered a small, disgruntled noise in response to the sensation of him sliding out of her and spilling the results of their act onto her (freshly washed, sod it) sheets. 

"Don't worry." the Doctor said, one hand on his chest, the other tucked behind his head. "your delicate human ovum aren't compatible."

Clara scoffed and smacked his arm, relieved in spite of herself. She shifted uncomfortably in the small puddle of stickiness.

"Yes. Fine. Go." The Doctor gestured, noticing Clara's fixation on the bathroom door. Not needing to be told twice, she hurried off for the shower. 

Her mind flashed scenes from the night and her past when she closed her eyes, and searched for an answer to what may lie ahead but could find none. She stepped in and washed off. 

"You gonna be there when I get out?" She called over the sounds of the faucet. 

"Doctor?" She called loudly, pulling back the curtain, and jumped as she found him standing at the sink drying his face. She should really get her hearing checked.

"No need to shout, lass" he said, one of her other towels wrapped around his waist. Who gave him permission to use that one? Her defiance melted away as he came over to the shower and placed a kiss on her wet forehead.

"You're dripping" he said, brushing a clump of hair behind her ear. He winked, making Clara blush. She pulled the curtain back into place and continued her shower, smiling to herself. 

"Come on, hurry up!" he called from the bedroom. "You know, I was going to surprise you with a trip to an underwater ball on Alpha Omicron 3? Wear something nice for once."

Prat. She rolled her eyes. Oh, who cares about the future anyways? She's got a TARDIS.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction that I've ever written.
> 
> Every time I look at it I change something, so I'm just going to post it before I destroy it completely.
> 
> I know it's garbage. I know nothing yet, which is apparent, but you gotta start somewhere so here's my somewhere.  
> (Please be gentle)
> 
> Also I'm an American writing for non-Americans. I hope that isn't painfully obvious, but if it is, please tell me what sounds dumb so I'll be able to fix that for next time.
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
